


In a Name

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baby Names, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), also spoilers for his true name, emet's a suggestive little bastard, literally pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: It’s midday when they’re discussing...children’s names, seated together in her favourite spot at her windowsill.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 26





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Why does this exist? Because I was so amused by my own joke I had to write it as a fic.

It’s midday when they’re discussing...children’s names, seated together in her favourite spot at her windowsill.

“And what about girl names? Are there any you like?” Arianna asks him, flipping to a new page. It doesn’t seem to take him much more than a moment of thought.

“Cara, Carisa, Carissa, Carissima,” Hades intones, as if reciting, one index finger lifted. She writes them all quickly, noting how they all seem rather similar. Perhaps a favourite name of his...?

“Those names are pretty -- what do they mean?” she asks, blinking at him.

“My dear,” is all the response he offers -- a quick, easy answer to her question. Yet she doesn’t appear to take it as such.

The woman blinks, tilting her head inquisitively in confusion. “...Yes...?”

Champagne-coloured eyes widen as his brows lift slightly. His fingers cover his mouth before she can properly see the curving smile to his lips.

“N-no, my de -- “ Hades’ voice trembles as his shoulders shudder in barely contained mirth. Somehow, he manages to regain his composure with a light sigh, though his tone remains amused. “The names, they all mean _my dear_.”

It’s like a thunderclap to the face. Arianna stares at him blankly for a moment until the realisation hits. Her face loses all its colour.

“Ah -- “ And then, just as quickly, bursts with red as heat rushes to her skin. Her hands jump up to smack palms to her cheeks, fingers spreading across her forehead, her eyes squeezing shut. The book miraculously remains balanced upon her lap, though she has the faint desire to simply shove it away.

How _stupid_ \-- of course he’d been talking about the name, she’d _asked_ , after all...

His fingers wrap around one of her wrists.

“Well then, _my dear_...” The smirk he gives her now is adoring. “You are _adorable_.” Gently, he pulls one of her wrists from her face, lacing his fingers with hers. He waits patiently until she’s decided to give him her attention. The smirk widens into a grin. “Want to make a baby?”

“Y-you...!” Whatever flush had managed to evaporate quickly returns full-force, though this time accompanied by a vague glare.

“What? We were talking about names of potential spawn...do you mean to say you’ve _tricked_ me?” He slumps dramatically backward, knocking his head faintly against the window. “How cruel.”

Sighing heavily, Arianna gently pulls her other hand from her face and runs her fingers through her hair.

“We...haven’t decided on anything, s-so...”

“Oh? Are you implying all we need do is _decide_?” Just as abruptly, he’s revived, crowding against her side as he wraps an arm about her shoulders. “Let us continue, then. I doubt we’ve exhausted the names _you_ like.” He plucks her discarded writing utensil and pulls her book toward himself. “And? What did you have in mind, Arianna?”


End file.
